After all
by Redd
Summary: Josie and the Pussycats fic. Just a little peak into the lives of the rich and famous...not really


A/n: I don't own, pelase don't sue.  
  
.........  
  
"Fine!" Josie yelled  
  
"Fine!" Alan yelled back. "We're in agreement then."  
  
"Yeah." Josie nodded, her brown eyes flashing danger.   
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"I'll see ya around then."  
  
"Maybe." Josie watched as Alan stormed out of the hotel room. She growled angrily. Melody and Max, her skater boyfriend, watched somewhat concerned. In the two years since they had become 'rock stars', Josie and Alan had had a rocky relationship at best. They loved each other, yeah, but they weren't together all that much, and it was getting worse. They fought constantly, about everything. Most recently, Alan had made a comment about their newest video, which the record company thought would be better with male dancers. Josie had taken it wrong and a lot of words had been said that probably shouldn't have. "Of all the stupid, pigheaded-"   
  
"Josie, he's just worried, that's all." Melody reasoned. "You know he loves you."  
  
"That's not the point Mel!" Josie growled, distraught as she began pacing the room. "He thinks that I can't take care of myself!"  
  
"He's worried, is all." Max said, crossing his arms over his chest. Melody gave him 'the look' and he sighed. "Fine, I'm gone."  
  
"Josie…." Melody began. "He loves you. I thought it was kind of cute the way he gets so protective of you."  
  
"It's not cute when he does it all the time." Josie muttered, falling into an overly stuffed chair. She rested her head in her hands and sighed. "I mean, it's like he thinks I'm messing around or something. It can go both ways, for all I know-"  
  
"Josie! You know that would never happen, and Alan M. knows it too." Melody smiled softly, even though she knew that her friend couldn't see her.  
  
"I know Mel, but GOD!"  
  
"Josie..."  
  
"Don't say it, please."  
  
"You need to talk to him." Melody stated anyway. "And I think you also need to apologize."  
  
"Mel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It really sucks when you're right."  
  
"I know."  
  
........  
  
Alan shut his apartment door. After the fight, he had gone to a bar, something that was highly unusual for him. He didn't have much to drink, mostly he had listened to the other guys talk about dogging their wives. It had made him think, and he was glad for it. He stopped short when he saw Josie, fast asleep on his couch. Alan sighed.  
  
"Josie...Jos..." He whispered, sitting next to her and lightly rubbing her shoulder. "Come on babe, wake up..."  
  
"Five more minutes Val..." The red head mumbled in her sleep, turning on her side and burying her face in a pillow she had found. Alan smiled down at her, softly touching her cheek.  
  
"Josie...Wake up..."  
  
"Alan...?" She blinked her eyes open, trying to get them to focus. When they did, she reached up and hugged him tightly. "Oh god, Alan, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said before! I was so angry, I didn't think-"  
  
"Hey, shh, it's ok...." He rubbed her back softly, kissing her shoulder as he did so.   
  
"No, it's not ok, Alan-"  
  
"Hey, listen to me," Alan pulled away so he could see her face. Her eyes had glazed over. His shoulders sagged. "Josie, we both said a lot of things tonight that both of us know that the other didn't mean. I love you, and I know you love me. I'm sorry about everything that happened tonight, but Jos it wasn't your fault. We've both been under a lot of pressure lately, and neither of us has really been there."  
  
"I know." Josie sighed pulling him close again. He smiled into her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap. "We should make a pact...."  
  
"If it's like that thing in High School where I wound up on the roof in my underwear, than I'm outta here."  
  
"No, not that kind of pact." She laughed, squeezing him a little. "I mean like, no matter how frustrated we are, or how crazy our lives get-"  
  
"You're the one with the crazy life, not me."  
  
"Would you let me finish?" She asked, rolling her eyes as his fingers began to trace patterns along her back. "Anyway, no matter how crazy our lives get, we should always try to make time for each other, and ever take out our frustrations out on each other."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Alan nodded, kissing her neck.  
  
"Do you have any idea how easily distracted you are?" Josie blinked. With him touching her and kissing her like this, she was finding it very difficult to remember her point. She did have a point didn't she?  
  
"No. Could you show me?" Alan grinned. He knew she was blushing. "Jos, we've been together for two years...how can that make you blush? The other stuff doesn't."  
  
"Well, it...I don't...Why are you...damn..." Josie groaned. "I...really...hate you sometimes..."  
  
"I love you too Hun. Do you want me to stop?"  
  
"If you stop, I'll kill you."  
  
........  
  
Yeah, just a lil bit of fluff, sort of, not really, I think... Tell me what you think. 


End file.
